Sabishii Kunsha (Spirit)
"A king of kings in his own right. One without power can not led men to battle but one such as he, can led an army against the world itself...!" - Junior Sabishii Kunsha (さびしい君主, "Desolate King or Lonely Monarch") is an ancient, and powerful Zanpakutō Spirit. He alone led a power Zanpakutō rebellion many years ago in a attempt to slay his creator, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. After his failed attempt at glory he abandoned his goal for the time being and left the world of Soul Society for the Human World, for nearly a century of training. As that century came to a close Sabishii has taken it upon himself to form a team and led another rebellion against the Gotei 13. Prior to the creation of his new band of warriors against the Gotei 13, he was created soon after the Winter War by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. In an attempt to create the perfect being and to improve his own Zanpakutō, Ashisogi Jizō, Mayuri used all of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute's current technology to form Sabishii Kunsha. He spent countless years in forming this being and referred to it as the Tousui (統帥, "Commander"). However, soon after it's invention it went rogue, and assaulted it's creator. In doing so the Captain Commander at that time sealed the rebel warrior away. However, the spell barely lasted and was easily cast aside after several days. In that time this particular Zanpakutō had gathered a group of enemies, all of which were enemies of Soul Society. Within days he led a attack on Soul Society in which he killed his creator, therefore severing his ties with the Gotei 13 and from that point on became a target and a very dangerous criminal against Soul Society. The aftermath of his rebel attacks is widely unknown and is highly speculated on, and it is currently unknown how he escaped. He currently has taken residence in Kōhai Tochi, furthering his nature as a criminal of Soul Society. His current mission is unknown but he does have a grudge against the Gotei 13 and will ensure the downfall of all it's Captains if it's the last thing he ever does. He is also a member of the infamous Collective Vices. He is known as Tousui among the Vices. But for his responsibility in the Vices he is also known as The Warden among them also. Appearance He is an complete physical warrior being able to match that of the greats. In terms of raw strength he is nearly out matched. His muscular body and impressively well built body allows him to move at tremendous speeds and to match have tremendous strength also. He is rather tall standing at near 6'0" feet and has long blue hair that flows down to his waist. His long, wavy blue hair is tied into a ponytail in the back. As for his facial appearance, he has a smooth, pale face that is rather handsome to others and appear very attractive to others. He has a small nose with lean, sly, blue eyes and a dark eyebrow. His attire consists of a Japanese Hakama that he wears over his kimono. His hakama is colored indigo and reaches down to his ankles, were he wears a standard kimono garb colored a much lighter indigo color. Much like a Captain would wear, he sports a indigo Haori above his kimono, making him appear more distinguished to others, that goes along with his personality. Being a Zanpakutō Spirit he is able to summon the Shikai form of himself at anytime. Personality Sabishii Kunsha is a harsh, serious and distinguished figure who only depends on his own abilities and will no matter what rely on another person's help, doing so would be incredibly pride damaging to him. He is a very serious warrior in and out of battle, showing no emotion to his enemies or comrades. His nature of seriousness is always clear on his humorless face. Appearing extremely calm and serene even when he is deeply concerned or in deep thought. He strongly believes in himself and is resolute solely on himself, finding no need to ask for assistance even when fighting a losing battle. His distinguished attitude is clearly seen in him as well as in his appearance. He demands complete and utter authority from those around him and will only accept the absolute best out of his comrades, doing less of such will result in a side of him that fears all who know him. Even going as far as killing unresponsive teammates. During a conversation with Katashi Nakamaru, he was commented by the latter on being to pessimistic in nature, to which Sabishii laughed at. It seems that only Katashi has the confidence to talk with him, and that Sabishii strikes unwavering fear into the other members in his faction. In return Sabishii seems to treat Katashi as an equal though their powers are worlds apart. Also worth mentioning he has dire authority issues and will be extremely disrespectful to those who act as if they are above him or superior than him in any way. These issues are completely known by him and he relates to these much stating that any who act above him will gravel underneath him. During his creation he solely wished to destroy the Gotei 13, because of how Mayuri and the other Captains acted towards him. Their actions made him completely disgusted by the Gotei 13 and unable to cooperate with them successfully knowing that they act as if they are superior or more dominant than him in some way. He doesn't seem to understand the feelings of repentance or love, that said he usually wears a blank, unmoved expressionless face when emotion such as those are mentioned. Angered Side Though it is rarely seen, due to his introverted nature, whenever he is angered his calm and serious attitude completely fades away and is replaced by a foul mouthed, brutal, sadistic man. Though very few things angers him, when a sensitive topic to him is mentioned he will be extremely rude to others. He will condescend to others and speak to them as if they were mere children and act in a manner which can only be looked away upon. His sadistic nature is openly revealed, in his relentless attacks on his foe, along with his cruel words used to diminish the victim's self respect. He will brutally attack children, kids, enemies, teammates and any others near him at the time. His evil nature will grow and grow until his "bloodthirst" is quenched. This evil nature also seems to act as an power increase allowing him to battle for longer durations and continuously battle despite concurring wounds, having no visible concern for wounds. He also has a very dark and cruel sense of entertainment as he finds it fun to watch others struggle about and suffer. That being the only reason why he hasn't killed Ryouiki. History Creation Rebel Attack & Escape Synopsis Prelude *The Betrayer of Hope vs Tousui *In Hell, All You Can Hear Screams Escape *The River Converges Home Powers & Abilities [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reiryoku Intense Spiritual Pressure]: It is a pure fact that he is a being with massive reserves of spirit energy. Even without a master his spirit enery is known to diminish other spirit energys around him. It alone is a deadly factor and a obvious threat to others. His energy itself can attack others and is used frequently by him to attack enemies. His spirit energy can be used as an offensive attacks and also can be used to slightly increase his speed by pushing spirit energy to his feet. Sabishii Kunsha also possess the unique ability to absorb spirit particles similar to a Bount would. In doing so he can heal minor wounds on himself making it very difficult for enemies to land a decisive blow. The spirit energy of Sabishii Kunsha is known to incredibly intense to others, as his body acts as a medium where his spirit energy alone can slight push objects away to a violent degree. And with that seemingly acting as gravity manipulation he can also intensify the air, therefore making it difficult for an enemy to battle for longer periods of time. His spirit energy is colored a light purple. *'Energy Blasts': Sabishii Kunsha can condense large amounts of spirit energy into his blade or feet. Afterwards he can fire off massive blasts of energy outward, effectively propelling him or blasts of spirit energy outwards toward foes. He has a variation of this were he uses it to force him to move faster. *'Healing': Similar to a Bount or a Quincy, he has the ability to absorb spirit particles from his surrounding area and use those spiritrons to heal minor wounds inflicted on him. Doing this can make it very difficult for any foe to land a hard blow. *'Gravity Manipulation': To a small degree Sabishii Kunsha can push other physical objects away. In doing this he can successfully evade attacks with ease. This ability does seem to have limitations and prevents him from moving things of great size. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanjutsu Expert Swordsmanship Specialist]: Sabishii Kunsha is considered a great swordsman being able to match Captain Class Shinigami with his sword alone. His motions or strong, and powerful swings with his long sword. In close combat his moves are slightly different due to the length of his sword. Because of that his moves become more fluid and allow more maneuvering in his attacks, that allow him to strike a decisive blow. Though all his attacks are strong, his motions aren't elegant nor beautiful but more malice. Though not much, he alone was able to kill his creator just from mere sword usuage. Sabishii Kunsha has a number of unique "stance" that he takes when readying himself for battle. Over the years, he has developed his own unique technique and stances against opponents. What he calls his Attack Stance is a simple loose footing pose with the blade lifted up to his forehead horizontally. His Defensive Stance is a firm standing pose with two hands clinched tightly to the blade, readying himself to block an attack. *'Urami Niidoru' (うらみニードル, "Needle Grudge"): A unique move developed solely by Sabishii Kunsha himself. It allows the user to move at amazing speeds and in an instant strike the foe with his blade with great force. This technique has been used in a number of ways. One being by swinging the blade horizontally a storm of thin pin like spirit blasts shoots toward the foe. Another variation is when Sabishii Kunsha is close enough to the opponent he can thrust his blade toward the foe several times, therefore launching several high speed attacks at the foe. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kid%C5%8D Kidō]' Resistance': A special enhancement given to Sabishii Kunsha by Mayuri. This enhancement was only to act as a counter defense to low level spells, however, unknowingly to Mayuri Sabishii Kunsha secretly developed this and made it his own. In doing this nearly any Kidō spell proves ineffective to him. Whether it be Hadō or Bakudō. Despite his immunity to all types of Kidō barriers still seem to block him. He was capable of completely destroying a powerful Bakudō casted by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Poison Immunity: Being created by Mayuri, he was especially given the ability to be completely immune to all types of poison. Whether the poison originated in Soul Society or not, his immune system is special. In fact that it forces any entering liquids or any other substances into his body out of his body. In doing this poison techniques are rendered completely useless against him. He is also unaffected by his own poison abilities. High Intellect: Sabishii Kunsha is one who has a great level of intellect. Nowhere near terms of the smartest individuals but incredibly smart, nonetheless. He was capable of persuading a leading a entire team against the Gotei 13 and had enough intellect to escape also. Enhanced Speed: During his creation he was given a incredible amount of speed, that matches that of Captain Class warriors. Being able to move on par with incredibly fast warriors and dodge attacks to near perfection. Though he possess no known type of movement, his speed is similar to that of a Fullbringer. When readying himself for high speed movement a purple flash appears at his feet before he vanishes. Enhanced Strength: Similar to his speed, during his creation he was given a vast amount of raw strength. Enough to overpower several Shinigami at once and with ease. His strength itself is capable of blocking attacks and delivering heavy damage to his enemies. Though he was taught no specific type of combat such as martial arts, or grappling technique's he is capable of powerful one hit attacks that when landed on a foe can cause great anguish and can even hit multiple targets due to the strength of the attack. Enhanced Durability: Sabishii Kunsha can withstand great damage, and much like his personality will mostly not express pain but simply shrug it off and continue the fight. Seemingly similar to a hollow he shows no concern of pain. Even more so in his Angered State he shows no absolute concern of suffering. Ashisogi Jizō's Abilities Originally being created so that he may increase Ashisogi Jizō's on powers. He was given similar abilities as the latter and over time has come to increase those abilities to more fit him. Along with his own abilities he also has access to these powers. To awaken or activate the powers of Ashisogi Jizō he uses the same release command as it, "'''Rip'". Once said he has the ability to summon swords out of thin air. These blades possess the ability to cause paralysis to all who or cut by the blade. He is also capable of using it's bankai powers, which allow him to immediately breathe out purple poison gas which covers a large vicinity and causes a break down of the body almost immediately to anyone who breathe's in the poison are any who come in contact with it. He prefers to not use these powers because of its relation to the Gotei 13. '''Paralysis Swords': Once the command is said Sabishii Kunsha can unleash swords from thin air, similar to how he can immediately summon his shikai form. These swords are all standard katana's with a black hilt. The most dangerous effect of these swords is, once stabbed, or cut with the sword the victim slowly succumbs to paralysis. However, similar to the original host of these powers the victim who has becomed paralyzed can still feel pain in the limb that has been cut. This power only affects limbs at a time but if the target is cut in the head it paralyzes the entire body. Poison Gas: At will Sabishii Kunsha is able to breathe out a purple noxious gas that reaches a large vicinity and can reach entire towns in a matter of minutes. Once the gas makes contact or is breathed in by anyone that victim body begins to break down a cellular level in which the body will become dust in the time limit of 5 minutes. There is no known antidote for this. However, you can "defeat" this attack with a sufficient amount of reiatsu release to delay and eventually repel the gas. Known Techniques Proving himself stronger than his Zanpakutō counterpart, Ashisogi Jizō he improved all his basic abilities to a higher degree, giving him much stronger techniques in his arsenal, yet some of them have dire repercussions. These moves are most likely the moves that Ashisogi Jizō would have learned, though given diffrent names. Like the original poison gas, these technique can only be repelled by a powerful enough spiritual pressure. Hatsu Nami- Gasudan '(初波-ガス弾, ''"First Wave-Gas canisters"): Sabishii Kunsha's first technique. It's a simple move that allows him to, first inhale and quickly shoot out a blast of the poisonious gas toward the foe. This move can be used multiple times in succession. Which allows Sabishii Kunsha to fire blast after blast at his foe (albeit not as powerful) with incredible speed. The poison gas still has the same overall affect that his bankai would have. The power of this move can be dramatically increased when Sabishii takes advantage of gravity. By doing so he can increase the speed and power even further. '''Niban Nami-Jōki (二番波-蒸気, "Second Wave-Steam"): A more enhanced move that, like above includes the poisonious gas used by Sabishii. After breathing outward, a large amount of purple gas flows out, however the gas flows only straight, and nowhere near as fast as the technique stated above. This technique would only go in one direction. Seemingly this move is a downgrade from the above technique, but instead of pure destruction of cells to kill the creature this technique actually melts through solid materials and can also melt through spirit energy. Kyūkyoku-ha- Nebakkoi Nori (究極波-ねばっこいのり, "Ultimate Wave-Tenacious/Sticky Paste"): The last known technique of Sabishii Kunsha poison based attacks. After the inhalation and exhaling process, A substantial sized purple figure exits his mouth, around the size of a human torso. The mass proves to be a adhesive material which sticks onto any substance that it comes in contact with. The purple mass secretes a poison out to anything it touches. This move is extremely dangerous, for if it made contact with a being it causes the poison to immediately enter the body and slowly kill the victim. Also the more the victim struggles to remove the mass, it expands making it nearly impossible to survive once the technique has made contact. Only the spiritual pressure of an above average Captain can shatter this technique and even then it may prove difficult at times. Though this move is slow compared to others it is insanely strong being able to break bones upon impact and can even break the Sekkiseki walls. Zanpakutō At any moment Shibashii Kunsha is able to manifest the shikai form of himself and use it in battle to a great degree. He is a constant release Zanpakutō that takes the form of a long nodachi. His blade has a blue and partly golden hilt and possess no visible tsuba. The pommel of the blade had a blue string tied onto it. Shikai: Being a constant release Zanpakutō he has no release command nor any changed form of his sword. Because of this it has the same form of a silver, lengthy nodachi. Shikai Special Ability: The length of the blade itself proves to be a weapon in it's own right. Allowing him to easily manuever the sword in a way that allows him to land what should be impossible hits with his sword on the foe. The extreme length of his sword can prove very deadly in close combat. Though the blade is mostly used for melee attacks he one known technique that is very useful in combat. *'Zennou' (全能, "Almighty"): A special technique that utilzes levitation of spirit particles. In doing this any spirit energy based attack can be levitated to a small degree. This move proves useful as it makes Sabishii Kunsha appear untouchable to his enemies. In levitating incoming attacks he can move each individual spirit particle, one foot in any direction. Because of this it makes it easier for Sabishii Kunsha to evade attacks that come his way. Bankai: Sabishii Meikun'' (さびしいめいくん, "Desolate Ruler of Virtue") is the name of Sabishii Kunsha after underoing his bankai transformation. Being a spirit himself he has always been able to access this power, and not only that this form gives him a tremendous boost of power and skill allowing him to battle against that of the Royal Guard and fight powerul opponents how easily outclass others. His Bankai allows him to bypass physical limitations that have been preset, and enter a new level of raw strength and speed which allows him to fight with great speed and power. *'Hyper Speed Combat': As a result from his increased physical body, Sabishii's speed gets a tremendous increase which allows him to move at such high speeds he can make hundreds of attacks in a single instant. His movements are described as a flash by Katashi and uncomprehendible by all who have seen it. His speed doesn't just allow his attacks to move at high speeds but also increases his standard speed which enables him to catch enemies off guard. *'Immense Strength': *'Enhanced Zennou': As a result from his bankai his Zennou takes a great boost allowing him to not only levitate spirit particles but to know manipulate reiryoku, and reishi particles. In doing this he can redirect attacks back at it's target and also increase the power of the attack significantly. He does still retain his former ability to move spirit particles but can also move it much farther, to a point where in a blink of an eye the attack has flown far away from his person. Quotes (Sabishii Kunsha showing mercy to a defeated Shinigami) "''Fool! You misconstrue my kindness as arrogance. I'm allowing someone such as you to live. I choose to show mercy, and I choose to let you live so that you may die by my hand, another time....Don't fret though. I'll make your death the slowest..." (Sabishii Kunsha speaking to his Prisoners) "Abandon all hope. Hope for an escape, for a daring rescue, and to all who attempt to defy my rule. No I'm not kind and no I'm not God. But I do control your future. And from here on out your future's pretty damn grim." (Sabishii Kunsha speaking to ......) "All men are powerful, and should be feared. And any man could overcome adversity, but the true test of one's power is what the man does..once he '''has' power." Major Battles & Events ''Sabishii vs Shigeru (Interrupted) Sabishii vs Ryouiki (Win) Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Collective Vices Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Faction Leader Category:Villians Category:Villains